Zoe's Skater Boy!
by kttamergirl
Summary: He was a boy, and she was a girl..Can I make it anymore obvious! Will she accept him? will he come back? Do opposites attract?MAJOR TAKUMI! XXXXOXXXOOXXXX


Hey guys! I'm finally back...phew homework really hits ya hard don't it! anyways I hope ya like this new story that I've decided to write, becos I lov it! The best thing bout is...theres an amv for it too! But I'll tell yous when I'm done with it!

Anyways enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part One: We learn and we forget…

Chapter 1: A precious beginning

_You never know what you really want in life….._

_At least that is what I used to think…. But in a strange way,_

_The things you really want may have been right in front of you all the time….._

_Hm, like a kitten that is the runt of the litter and it's the only kitten the mother has left. It's then that the mother will realize that when her kitten is all grown up, it turned out to be best of the litter…._

_But that was an old story my Grandma used to tell me when I was little…But now I guess I am a lot older._

_It's kinda strange when things change as you grow older. Especially things you like…like your favorite food and toys for an example. Tell me about it, I had to learn that the hard way…But the most important thing I had learnt in my life was, my friends. Some change, some go….and if you are lucky, they stay…._

_Anyway, back to the subject….._

_Sometimes there are things you like and things that you just can't stand…._

_The things you just can't stand get really annoying, but does that change your mind?_

_Most of the time it has been trying to get your attention….but, for some reason you just push it away…and then….then that's when you realize…._

_That…._

_When it's gone…_

_You realize what you just had…._

_And sometimes………..When it's gone…………………_

_You can't get it back……._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zoe..Get up!" A shrill voice yelled up the stairs towards the blonde's bedroom.

Soon hitting eight O'clock, the young blonde teenager's clock began its daily alarm call.

"Mmphmm" she mumbled as her body turned away from the irritating call for awakence.

"I never suspected a lunchtime detention for being late!?" her mother yelled again.

The beeping of the clock itched on at her ears as she tried to fight it. She then gave up when it screeched into her ears annoyingly.

"Mmrrgh.." she growled getting up.

Her hand came in contact with the clock sending a peaceful silence within her room.

Heavily she dragged her feet to her mirror as she picked up her brush.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" she sighed looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Her hair was all tangled up in knots, but that wasn't the only bad thing she could see…

"Ugh! Not another one!!" she screamed in anger.

Peering closer into the mirror a giant pimple revealed itself on her forehead.

Starting to whine in annoyance, she tried putting makeup over it. But it didn't work, the little bump was too clearly seen.

"Zoe!" her mum yelled.

"Won't be long!" she replied, wiping off the makeup.

She then turned around.

"What now?" She quickly sighed as she looked around her room for something to cover it up with. Sadly she couldn't find anything.

"Ugh..This will be good enough for now.." she finished as she quickly brushed her hair to the side covering her intruder up.

Quickly she ran out of the room where her mother waited for her.

"Zoe you know it's not like you…What kept you up last night huh? Your boyfriend I suppose?" her mother questioned her.

Her mother had a little bit of an Italian accent, which made her speech faster then the speed of light.

The last few words got up Zoe's nerves as she grabbed her lunch and started to rush out the door.

"Mum, you know I don't have a boyfriend, now I gotta go now," she quickly replied rushing out the door.

The tall blonde woman stood near the doorway as she watched her daughters vanishing figure. She then shook her head in relief.

"That girl…Always changing her mind…" she answered herself, as she then shut the door behind her.

10 minutes later….

Rushing through the school corridors…….

"Excuse me, sorry, Excuse me, sorry about that!" Zoe apologized, knocking others out of the way.

She rushed through nearly all the halls and corridors just to find herself a locker, and quick.

It was the first day of her last year at her high school. She was really excited about it too…She had big plans for the future. But that was until she had finished high school forever of course.

Great…The Last year of school in my life, now all I have to do is finish off this year perfect..Which I know I'll do perfectly, go to University and become a model, or an actress. She still couldn't decide what she wanted to be.

Ah…I can just imagine myself in the spotlight…

Pictures of her dream future started floating in her head in motion.

The fame…Fortune….Clothes….Accessories…Beauty…….and boys…..

The dream then ended when she looked at her waist. She then sighed, if she wanted to become a model she had to go on a very healthy diet.

She patted her stomach quickly….

"No more chocolate for you." She told herself.

Her eyes then rose up to the only and perfect locker left in her corridor.

Next to the locker stood the most perfect and popular guy in her school, amazingly the one she had a crush on since year eight.

He had striking, neat, short, blonde hair that reflected into her eyes when the light touched him. His shadow looked down at hers and he was the most smartest guy within her grade.

He flashed her a clean smile and turned around to open his locker, which was right next to the one she was looking at.

Only one thing came into her mind……She had to get that locker!

"Move it! Excuse me!! Coming through!!!!!" she demanded as she pushed all the others out of the way. She was definitely not willing to risk losing that locker at all.

Just at that very moment she thought her dreams would come true, but…

"Oof!!!"

Her head came in contact with a solid body and her leg scraped itself against his hard skate boards surface.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," she kept repeating to herself in pain. Her leg was bleeding in pain, she looked at the skateboard he was holding. Since when did he skate?

"Uh, hey..are you alright?" he asked her.

"Oow.." she replied in pain.

He then lowered himself down to the ground to where she was. That was when she looked up, her vision quickly disappeared.

He wasn't the popular guy she wanted…..He wasn't cute…..and he skates!!!!Who does he think he is!? He didn't even smell nice either……..

The tall brunette stared at her helplessly, as he looked for an apology.

"Here, let me help you.." he continued, trying to make things better for them both as he attempted to pick her up.

Her eyes suddenly froze as her hand lashed out on him sharply. He immediately backed away from her.

He began to stare into her icy cold frozen glare as she took her hand away from him bitterly. Was she his new rival within his new school? But she was just a girl…What else could she possibly do?

"I can get up by myself…" she replied coldly.

Now he was completely stumped….He had no idea how to apologize to her.

Patiently he waited by her side as she tried to pick herself up, but it was no use…the pain in her leg hurt badly.

"Uh…are you sure?" he replied confused.

Still trying to pull herself up she refused his offer.

"Ugh! Yes I'm sure!" she snapped.

He kept staring at her for a while in concern…….

Is she always like this? She is different….at least she isn't like one of those bimbos who just sucks up to you on your first day of high school to then find out that you're a…..

He then quickly snapped out of his thoughts to still find her helpless on the floor. He could tell she was in pain.

Her hair then started to cover up her face as tears started to form within her eyes. Watching all of this, he decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"Here!" he quickly said as he picked her up into his arms, this wasn't what she wanted.

"Let..go..of….me.." she sniffed.

Although he wanted to listen to her, the pain on her cut knee was too sore for her to get up stiffly by herself, and they were late for class as well.

Gently he carried her towards a bench nearby, and let her sit down. He leaned his face towards hers and lightly placed his hand against her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked feeling a bit guilty.

His warm chocolate eyes stared down into her cold sapphire like eyes. In his eyes she could see herself smile…Why was this?

Why is he different? Why wasn't he a cold bastard like those other jerks?

She stared deeply into his eyes to search for an answer….No answer….Instead she got lost in his warm gaze.

Lucky for her, they were both alone. What if someone caught her with him? What would they think!?

His nice..but…..His…..No!

No, no, no, no, No and NO! Never!

He is the same as those other jerks…..ugh! them and their skateboards…Who do they think they are!?

His eyes shifted towards her eyes wondering why she quickly looked away without n answer.

"Are you…alright?" he asked her again.

Finally she decided to pay attention to him. She looked back up at him, carefully trying to not get trapped in his gaze again.

"mm..yeah.." she replied, this wasn't one of her great days was it?

"You sure?" he asked to reassure her as he sat down beside her.

She looked down at her knee, blood started to drip on the floor. Slowly she brushed her fingers against the remaining flesh that was left on her knee cap.

Starting to notice her sad expression on her face, he decided to take off one of his shirts, which left only the yellow shirt that he wore underneath the other

"Here…hold still," he replied, he then gently placed his shirt to soak up the blood that was running out of her knee.

She smiled as she looked up at him do this…who knew he could be such a caring guy after all?

Softly he wiped up the remaining blood that dripped out of her knee. It was like he could feel her pain…But how?

As he did this he looked back up at her and noticed her smile…She might be nice after all?

"Uh..S-sorry.." he replied noticing her smiling.

"No..its okay.." she replied smiling softly.

His eyes shifted up towards hers again.

"You sure?" he asked.

"mmhm." She replied.

Finally he finished wiping up the blood off of her. Carefully he wrapped up his shirt and put it in his bag.

"You look new here, what's your name?" she asked.

He stood up as he held her hand.

"Takuya…you'll never forget me..or this.." he replied.

Quickly he pecked a kiss upon her cheek and ran to class.

Instantly her face went bright red, as she lightly touched her cheek.

What!? She knew right from the very start that she couldn't trust him! Never…NEVER!

Will she ever..EVER, trust this guy again…

As she quickly stood up to go chase him..a sudden pain shot through her leg.

She then sat down again…But why did he stay and help her?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phew! That was one of the most longest chaps that I have ever written in my life! Oh well won't be long til the next update!

Please review!


End file.
